FF: Still
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Two old run into each other.


From: kevin amanda   
Subject: FF: Still  
Date: Tuesday, December 11, 2001 5:58 PM  
  
Title: Still  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
Spoilers:  
Summary: Two old flames meet. One's moved on and one's still living in the past.   
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG. The story was inspired by Reba McEntire's song "Still".   
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
"Is that really you?" a voice called to me. A voice I haven't heard in six years yet still heard it every night in my dreams.  
  
Those dreams that kept me sane and hopeful all these years. My dreams of us united in bliss once again. The dreams that would never come true, but yet I still believed and hoped. I guess that's why they called them dreams.   
  
I whorl around and sure enough there stood Harmon Rabb. he was as handsome as ever. He still stood tall and distinguished, that's one thing that would never change. His his on the other hand changed more than I ever thought. The man who had once taken pride in his short regulated hair has now let it grow out a tad bit giving him the look of Harrison Ford as an older, sexy man.   
  
Looking back it's hard to imagine that I left him for Si.. The young rich, distinguished actor who offered me everything I wanted and then turned around and left me and our two children for some 20 year old blond bimbo.  
  
"Harm how've you been?" I know it was a lame, over used line, but what do you say to your ex-lover who you haven't seen in six years, but thought about every night.   
  
"I'm doing good what about you?" His hands distractedly found the pockets of his suit.   
  
That was the first time I realized what he was wearing. A black suit, white crisp shirt, and blue tie that brought out his eyes, not his normal navy uniform.   
  
"Doing good. So what's with this?" I tugged on the jacket of his suit. "And what are you doing here? Picking someone up or leaving?"  
  
"Picking someone up. Oh and I didn't have time to stop at home and change before heading up here."  
  
That's when I saw her. Walking toward us a little girl holding her hand tiptoeing as she walked along.   
  
"I happen to thing you look great it it." I hadn't even noticed that she overhead us. Then I watched sickenly as he leaned down and kissed her lips and rubbed her growing belly where their other child was undoubtedly growing.   
  
"Renee it's been awhile. Imagine running into you here." she smiled sweetly at me, but I could tell her blood was boiling. She should be thanking me I was the one who left Harm so she could have him.  
  
"Mac I'm here to pick up the kids. Si's flying them in, and what about you?"  
  
"Me and the kids just flew back from Washington visiting Bud and Harriet. And since where weren't any flights to San Diego until tomorrow we decided to come here instead. Speaking of kids, Harm, where's Jacob and Matt?"  
  
"Matt took Jacob to get a coke."  
  
"Oh do you live in San Diego now?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Yeah, Harm's the head of the legal department at Chrysler."  
  
I remembered when my best friend got married she used the same wedding planner as one of the executives at Chrysler. Apparently Harm had everything he wanted and yet my heart ached for all the things that could have been.   
  
"Look there's Matt and Jacob now."  
  
  
I turned to see a tall, blue eyed teenager and a little boy with the same eyes walking hand and hand toward them.  
  
"Renee these are my sons, Matt and Jacob."  
  
"I didn't know you had a teenage son Harm." I was in complete shock.   
  
"Neither did I until about three years ago. Look it was nice running into you. We really need to get started on our way back to San Diego."  
  
"It was good seeing you."  
  
"Yeah you too." And with that we was gone out of my life again and still a little piece inside me died all over again for that one lost love.   
  
  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
